First Love
by KuinoichiRumbles
Summary: Sakura Haruno was transferred to Konoha High in her 7th Year of school. She never had a boyfriend and didn't plan on having one yet. But that plan all goes wrong when she falls in love with the famous Sasuke Uchiha. And always say she doesnt like him.


**Summary  
**Sakura Haruno was transferred to Konoha High in her 7th Year of school. She never had a boyfriend and didn't plan on having one yet. But that plan all goes wrong when she falls in love with the famous Sasuke Uchiha. And she doesn't like it and always saying that "I know he doesn't like me too". What she doesn't know is that he does like her and that her life would be wonderful in the future…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't give a fuck about this so I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_'Aha! I'm running late! I knew I shouldn't have spent last night watching T.V' thought Sakura  
_She was running at top speed, when unexpectedly, a boy came up with a car. A very hot boy in fact… someone unfamiliar…

_"_Hey. If you're gonna run like that, you'll never get to school in time." The boy said.

"I know that. That's why, I'm gonna bolt off and try to get to my new school before… hang on… that's right, he is always late… guess I can slow down a bit. But better early than sorry." Sakura said.

"I'm still here. Anyways, hop on. I'll give you a ride. I can tell you go to Konoha High." The boy said.

"Who are you? How do you know?" Sakura asked in little fear. Fear that he was someone after her or something.

"Uniform and how you say your teacher is late. My teacher is always late." The boy stated.

"Oh, and thanks" Sakura said as she walk over to the car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Hn. By the way, I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. But I'm sure u heard of me. I'm the famous Uchiha as everyone says." Sasuke said as he drove to Konoha High.

"Uh… Actually, I never heard of you. I heard that there was a boy named Itachi Uchiha who was Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha's son. I never actually heard another Uchiha. Well, that's me. I stay with books, my friends and family then gossips. Unlike Ino, if she ever finds out I'm riding in Sasuke Uchiha's car, in 10 secs and whole Konoha will know." Sakura laughed.

"You're right."

The ride went quiet and that didn't bother Sakura or Sasuke of the '_quietness'_. They soon arrived at their school and was currently looking for a free parking spot, which took them a full 10 minutes, just because Sasuke wanted too **NOT**park in one free spot because of **ONE** girl was there. Sakura was angry at first when Sasuke wouldn't park, but then she thought that this is a new school and if people saw her with Sasuke Uchiha, she will never hear the end of this. Then she started to wonder why people were looking like they were looking for something.

"Don't worry, bunch of people waiting for my gang to come out. We are famous school kids, we call ourselves Dare Devils. We have 4 boys. Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke explained as if he could read minds.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I HAVENT SEEN HIM SINCE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!" Sakura shouted.

"What ever. Like I said, we are called Dare Devils who has four boys, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and me. And 3 Girls, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Tashiba and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Wait. I know all of them. How come I never heard about you?" Sakura said

"Well, tell me who you know from the start to the end. Maybe then I can explain why."

"Okay. I was friends with Ino when we were like born. Anyways, so first I met Naruto in pre-school but never was his friend until Elementary School. He was friends with Shikamaru so I became friends with him and he knew Hinata and Hinata knew TenTen. And Neji was well, her cousin so of course she knew him. And we became friends until, I had to move to Sona." Sakura explained.

"Oh Okay."

"Yeah." Sakura said as Sasuke and herself stepped out of the car.

Suddenly a red thing came jumping on Sasuke. Sakura yelped when she thought it was red monster, when she realise it was just a human, a human which she had hate for a long time. The same person whom Sakura had broke that human's right arm, left leg, 2 pinkies and one left thumb. And actually got away for it… It was none other than… KARIN!

"Haven't you have a boyfriend yet, or are you to ugly to have one." Sakura smirked.

"Like you have one," Karin smirked back.

"Like I care. I was already popular without having to act all slutty and stuff. Unlike you."

"You better shut your mouth, pinky."

At that moment, Sakura got angry, very angry, so angry that she can break a door with one blow. Nearly everyone knows that Sakura doesn't like anyone to call her that, even her two brothers, only her father called her that. But since her father died, she detested that name.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! AND I BROKE YOUR BONES! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOUR FACE UGLIER THAN BEFORE! DO YOU!" Sakura shouted as she lunged at Karin and tried to miss her. However this time she missed Karin by an inch…

Aaaannndddd… broke Sasuke's back car window instead, Sakura glared at Karin as she began to back away and ran off with her _'followers' _.

"I'll repair it later. Here's my phone number and address. Give me a call when you want your window fix." Sakura mumbled as she gave a card with the details and walked off to the school entrance.

Sasuke just looked at Sakura to the card with her name, phone number and address and popped it in his pocket. Sasuke walked to his locker and found Sakura's locker… was next to his own.

"Hey, we meet again." Sasuke called out.

Sakura jumped in surprised and she looked up and she notice that it was Sasuke. The boy who offered to take her to school.

"Oh! Hey. You scared me there. So what's up?" Sakura asked.

However, Sakura was feeling nervous with girls looking, no wait, GLARING at her. Sakura wondered what the hell could be going on, until she realized that they really were…

"Fangirls."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Fangirls. You have fangirls. They are glaring at me just because I'm talking to you, and it's obvious that they are fangirls because, my friends which are guys had fangirls. And they kept staring at me."

"Oh."

Sasuke checked his watched and said,  
"Lets go. It's nearly class time, what class do you have?"

"Uh…" Sakura ruffled in her bag and took out a piece of paper that said... **(A.N: I won't do every day. My school has different routines everyday.)**

**_Home Teacher: Kakashi Hatake. Home Room: A414 _**

_Period one:_ Numeracy

_Period two:_ Literature

_Period three:_Advance Topics

_Period four:_ Early Lunch

_Period five:_Advance Numeracy

_Period Six:_ Deep Knowledge Unit **(Topic)**

_Period Seven: _Late Lunch

_Period _Eight: Special Work Programs. **(Please note that assembly's will be held at this time every Thursday.) **

* * *

"Wow. You have everything the same as me." Sasuke stated.

"Wait. What?" Sakura said as she snatched her paper back.

Sasuke gave her his this year's time table, she gasped.

"Oh-My-Gwad! Nice! Cool! I get to hang out with you without you dodging me!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was starting to back away when…

"AHAHAHAHA! I was only joking. Come on, mind if you take me to classes. I mean I am new and I need help please." Sakura said putting on her best puppy face she can managed.

Sasuke was about to back out, but something about her told him, that they could be friends so he said yes and he took her to class.

Sakura didn't hug or do anything on Sasuke except talked to him about people who she'll meet and was saying that Kakashi was her brothers best friend. And that Kakashi was a pervert and everything. He could match up with Jiraiya and do peeping together. She talked and talked and talked and talked. Normally Sasuke would get annoyed but Sasuke didn't say a thing and let her blabbered on. He actually listen to her, every word she said was in his head. Well, for a while anyways, they weren't that important.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to blabber, I just caught carried away. Your still my friend right?" Sakura asked with worry in her face.

"Friends? Uh… When were we friends?" Sasuke asked. "And how did you know that I don't really like people talking a lot?"

"Well, being Naruto friend and seeing how you havent said anything yet I figured that out. And well, you seem really nice and everything with the things you've done so far. Well, if you don't want to be friends, I won't mind I can hang out with other people." Sakura said.

"Give me 3 reasons why I could be your friend." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Sakura beamed.

"Well, Number one: I havent acted like a fangirl... and i'm not gonna add a yet...

Number two: I wont touch you, until you say I can touch. But not in a hug way just a high five or something like that. Unless we become a couple, which is less likely. **(A.N WRONG!)**

And Number Three: Uh… Well, I don't have another reason. Oh, I know! I can warranty that I can make Naruto shut up when I say so!" Sakura beamed once again.

"Okay, you're my friend." Sasuke said.

Sakura smile from ear to ear and nearly hugged Sasuke.

"YAY! COOL DUDE!" Sakura shouted as she was about to hug Sasuke, but he gave her a glare and she understood right away.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of get really happy when I make new friends. Sorry! Your still my friend right?"

"Yeah, whatever, lets get to class. I need to meet up with the guys about something."

Sakura and Sasuke walked in the class and the first thing that happened was…

"SAKURA! YAY! YOU'RE HERE! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AGES!" the 2 blondes shouted.

"GUYS GET OFF OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHO YOU LIKE!" Sakura shouted.

"Hi Sakura," Hinata said.

"Hey Sakura!" TenTen greeted.

All the gang came to Sakura and said hi in all there ways until.

"Hey Sasuke. Can Sakura join our group! Please!" Ino begged.

"Yea! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Naruto said also begging.

"YES! OKAY GO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yay!" The gang shouted!

Ino took out a necklace and The necklace had 7 different type of charms on it.

"Let me guess. These charms represents you guys? Right?" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"Yep! Guess!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Okay.  
-Ramen bowl is Naruto because he loves Ramen.  
-Water drop is Hinata s because she likes the water elements when she watches anime  
-Letter z is Shikamaru because he sleeps a lot.  
-Dress is Ino 'cause she loves shopping  
-Star for Neji, you're still going on about the destiny thing  
-Kunai is for TenTen 'cause she loves weapons  
And i'm guessing that the fan thingy is Sasuke

"Oh. You are soooooo smart! Come on Sasuke! Let her in please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. PLEASEEEE!" The whole gang plead.

"YES! OKAY! WHATEVER! NOW WOULD NARUTO STOP SLOBBERING ON ME?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Well someone got off the wrong side of the bed today. Or is it every day?" Sakura said.

"Every day," everybody said.

**'He's hot.' Inner Sakura said.**

_'Yeah.'_

**'You like him? Tell him.' **

_'No! He doesn't feel that way'_

**'He does. And if you believe it or not is your choice. But think about it.'**

Sakura was having a little convocation with her inner. And Sasuke happened to be having the same convocation with his inner. Minutes passed by, and Kakashi was still late and the class was as loud as ever. Sasuke and Sakura was sitting next to each other, and was teasing, punching and smirking (in Sasuke's case) each other in a nice way when….

"AHA! DON'T YOU DARE HIT **MY **SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? YOU STAY AWAY YOU PINK-HAIR FREAK!" Karin screamed.

"Look. I don't care if he is yours or not. But if he was **YOUR** Sasuke-kun, shouldn't he be locking lips with you, instead of being an asstard. I mean seriously. Shouldn't he be next to you and your people instead of around us?" Sakura said in a mocking tune as she went up to Karin's desk, "Oh and by the way, how do you know that I was hitting Sasuke huh? Were you spying? Because if you were. I want to say that you really do suck at spying. That is, if you can't keep your mouth shut. Maybe then this wouldn't happen."

"Grr! Don't you mock me!" Karin said as she slapped Sakura.

"Dude. That is like the lamest thing a girl could do." Sakura said as she faced Karin. Aaaannndddd….. Punched her square in the face. "I was holding back Karin. Next time, I'll break your jaw. You know what happened. And I can make it happen again, I am your worst nightmare." Sakura said.

"So, Now that you punched me and did that speech of yours, you're not gonna have any friends." Karin said as she smirked.

"Uh… Use your head. That speech was meant for you, not for the whole class. I don't hold a grudge about them, but I do to you. Because you're the son of Kakigo Kanjo, who killed my parents, I hold a grudge on you because, well you have his blood and you mother is nothing." Sakura spitted out.

Everybody was shocked at what Sakura said, about her parents being killed by Karin's father. Sasuke was shocked and Karin was look at her like she grew 3 heads.

"Yeah right. My Father is rich, why would he need to kill your family?" Karin said as she regain her posture.

"The only reason your family is rich is because my family helped you. But when your father couldn't hold on how you get everything, he hired men to kill my whole family. I'm the only survivor of my family, thanks to you." Sakura said as she glared as Karin.

"Sakura calm down." Kakashi said as he walked in. And very late too because the bell rang.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered as she ran out with her books in hand.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed after her. But it was no use.

The Gang ran outside to look for Sakura but they couldn't find her anywhere. So the gang decided to split up an look for Sakura where she ran off. They were looking for her for ages and they only had 2 minutes before the first bell would go until they have to walk t o class. Luckily, Sasuke found Sakura in the tree… crying. He felt sad for her, even though she came from a rich family, she still had a hard time and had a heart unlike some people, people like him. But then again, Uchiha's are always mean, except for the females.

"Hey." Sasuke called out. "What are you doing, crying up there?"

Sasuke jumped up on a nearby fence, then grabbed a big branch and jumped up next to Sakura.

"That speech then was nice. Or was it just empty words?" Sasuke said.

"No it wasn't. Everything I said was true." Sakura said as she was about to whip away her tears.

But before her hand reached her face, a hand had beaten her to it. That hand was Sasuke. The one person people called a cold-blooded jerk. Sakura looked up shocked, Sasuke smirked at that and, what he did next he didn't know why, but, he kissed her, he smirked at the look on her face.

"WHA! YOU-YOU-YOU! WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura said with a shock expression on her face.


End file.
